


You're Welcome

by MaskoftheRay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dick Grayson is a little troll, Gen, Green Arrow and Flash are trolls too, Moana - Freeform, Shameless pranking of Batman and misuse of allowance money, Superman is confused, That song was stuck in my head for a MONTH. A month, Warning: Catchy Moana songs mentioned heavily in this fic, What Can I say Except You're Welcome...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay
Summary: Bruce is at a league meeting when he realizes that some of the Justice League members are sneakily making references to "Moana," which he's seen too many times because Robin loves Disney movies. Those damn songs are too catchy!





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, DC Comics does. Okay, so I legit had "You're Welcome" stuck in my head for a MONTH. Mostly because I was an idiot and added it on Spotify. But also because I re-watched it and my roommate was trying to learn it on the Ukulele and she didn't really know the lyrics, but I did. Not saying I regret it, exactly, but...

Bruce tried not to sigh as he sat in his typical spot in the Watchtower’s meeting room, waiting for the annual financial report to begin; he hated this meeting— it reminded him of board meetings at W.E. Suddenly, there was a disruption in the room, as Hal Jordan walked in, carrying a box of what appeared to be donuts. Flash was by his side in an instant. “Dude, thank you! How much do we owe ya?” he asked. 

Setting the box on the table, Hal said, “There’s no need to pay, it’s okay, you’re welcome.” Bruce froze. No, they couldn’t know… could they? 

“Are you sure?” Flash said, two donuts in his hand, “I eat a lot.” Ollie— who was here because he also financed the Watchtower, although not as much as Bruce— smirked. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Flash, it’s just your way of being you,” he said. Bruce groaned internally. Superman, who wanted to begin the meeting, cleared his throat. 

All three of them sat down, and said, “Sorry Superman, let’s begin.” Bruce sighed, this would be a long meeting… 

Thankfully, as the meeting was important, they shut up, and Bruce was able to focus, although he was dreading trying to get out of here afterwards, sure that they were planning something else. He frowned and turned back to the meeting. Superman was talking about how they needed to be more careful with the gym equipment, looking somewhat embarrassed; he and Wonder Woman had been sparring there and the gym had come out worse for the wear. Flash, grinning impishly, asked, “So, guys, and gals, what’s the lesson here. What can we take away from this moment?” 

“Don’t get so caught up in sparring that you break the Watchtower,” Bruce said with a growl, glaring at Flash. He looked somewhat abashed. 

“Also,” Hal said, “don’t start fights with a demigod.” Bruce glared at him. They knew. But how? Looking somewhat puzzled, Superman moved on to the next item on the list: vehicles. He talked about the status of the Javelin, and the teleporter, and then Ollie interrupted. 

“Sorry, Superman. But, does anyone have a small boat? I’m running a case and there’s a bunch of drug smugglers who’ve built themselves a base on an island. Anyway, my point being, maybe we should look into getting a small land fleet,” he said. Arthur looked thoughtful. 

He said, “I may have something for you, Queen. Talk to me after we’re done here.” 

Oliver looked right at Bruce and said, “I’ll take anything you have, Aquaman, ‘cause I’m going to need a boat.” Thankfully, they fell silent after that and Bruce tried to concentrate… but he couldn’t. He needed to know. Then he thought, Dick told them. Damnit, I should have never watched that movie with him. Suddenly, that damn song, “You’re Welcome” from "Moana" broke out. Everyone froze, looking at the others. With stark, horrifying realization, Bruce realized that it was his phone that was ringing. He growled, pulling it out. It was Dick. 

Sighing, he stood, ignoring the looks from everyone else. “Yes, Robin?” he asked, walking out of the room. It turned out that Dick just wanted help with his homework. 

When Bruce patiently reminded him that he was at a meeting, and that this number was for emergencies only, Dick squawked, “I know, Bruce! But this is an emergency! If I don’t figure out this math problem, I’m gonna fail the test.” Bruce explained again that he had been in a meeting with the league, and Dick said, “Oh! I’m sorry! I thought that was earlier.” But Bruce could hear him grinning through the phone. 

Repressing a growl from his voice, he said, “That’s okay, Robin. Why don’t you try asking your friends for help, just until I get home. We’ll talk then.” Bruce hung up and thought they were definitely going to have a talk. He walked back into the meeting room silently, a scowl on his face. Superman was talking about medical supplies as Bruce resumed his seat. 

“Everything alright?” Diana mouthed at him from across the table. He gave one sharp nod. She smiled, turning back to listen to Superman. 

As the meeting ended, Bruce was jolted out of his thought by Superman asking, “Anything else to add? Ollie, Bruce, does the plan sound good?” 

“Yep,” said Green Arrow. 

“Fine,” said Bruce. 

“Anyone else?” Clark asked. 

“Don’t mess with Batman when he’s on a breakaway,” Hal said, snickering. Bruce had had enough. This had gone on too long. 

He stood, and asked sharply, “Alright, Jordan. How much did he pay you all?” The Green Lantern paled and backed away a little. Flash stood, looking nervous. 

“Who? What? Come on Bats, what’re you talking about?” Hal said. Bruce growled. Flash gulped. 

“I need to know how much money he gave you, so I know how long I need to ground him for,” he said. Superman still looked confused, and Diana was looking between them, a slight frown on her face. 

“He gave us twenty-five each,” Flash said, sounding a little embarrassed. Bruce growled, and Flash flinched. 

“Unbelievable!” Bruce exclaimed, turning back to Green Lantern, “and you took his money, what, just to annoy me? That was three weeks of his allowance, Jordan.” Hal had the decency to look somewhat bashful. Bruce growled again. Superman cleared his throat. 

“Uh, what exactly is going on?” he asked. 

Sighing, Bruce turned to him. “Robin made me watch "Moana" with him, and I can’t get the damn songs out of my head. So, apparently, he decided to pay West and Jordan here to annoy me by saying the lyrics to one of the songs,” he grumbled. Superman looked at Flash and Green Lantern sternly for a moment but broke out into a laugh. 

“I bet he’s the one who changed your ringtone too?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

“Wait,” Flash said, eyes wide, “he never told me you watched it together! I just thought it annoyed you in general.” Bruce rolled his eyes, making to leave. 

“Don’t encourage him in the future,” he growled, walking out. 

As he made his way to the teleporter, a voice called out, “Wait!” Superman was at his side a moment later. “So,” he asked, “you really have all the songs stuck in your head?” 

“Yes!” Bruce barked, “I already said that. It’s been a week and it’s driving me crazy— I have a great memory, so it’s hard to get rid of such goddamned catchy songs, especially when Di—Robin— keeps humming them in the car, or in the cave, or in the manor.” Clark’s grin grew even wider the more Bruce ranted. Bruce glared. “Stop that, Clark! It isn’t funny. I hope, if you ever have children, that they do the same to you!” he exclaimed. Clark looked hurt for a moment, then laughed, waving as Bruce hit the coordinates to the Batcave and went home. 

Dick was waiting for him, a huge grin on his face. “How was the meeting?” he asked casually. Bruce glared. 

“I think you know exactly how it went. You’re grounded for two weeks, and no more Disney movies,” he said. Dick gasped, holding a hand to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, B! I’ll accept the grounding, but please, don’t ban the movies!” he begged, holding onto one of Bruce’s feet. Bruce sighed as his surrogate son gave him puppy eyes. 

“Fine. You’re grounded for a month… but after that you can watch Disney movies again. You’re welcome,” he said. Dick gave him a huge grin and hugged him. 

“Thanks, Bruce!” he said. Bruce growled.


End file.
